


Feanorian Week 2018

by ravenditefairylights



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 13:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14045118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenditefairylights/pseuds/ravenditefairylights
Summary: A collection of short poems for the feanorian week of this year.





	1. Maedhros

**Author's Note:**

> Those poems are angsty, you have been warned.  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maedhros, Day 1

Look at the stars, little boy

What do you see?

A future bright and merry;

Rose petals at your feet.

 

Look at the sky, broken boy

What do you see?

Empty lights made of fire;

The smoke carries our nightmares with it.


	2. Maglor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maglor, Day 2

The waves crash on the shore, 

Their song is a forgotten lullaby.

A memory from a time far away;

Of a home long burned up.

The flowers don't grow anymore.

This happy family doesn't exist anymore.

And I am left alone;

Fragments of past memories tormenting my soul.


	3. Celegorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celegorm, Day 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is meant to be platonic, but can be interpreted as Celegorm/Oromë if you want.

The animals used to follow him everywhere.

Butterflies in his hair and doves at his feet.

He was a child of the forest;

The golden light reflecting in his eyes.

 

The animals follow him still.

Butterflies still kiss his skin.

They shouldn't, but it's because of him;

There is no light in his eyes to deam him worthy now.


	4. Caranthir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caranthir, Day 4

The little boy does not talk a lot,  
But he makes up with it with radiant smiles.  
His face is always somewhat flushed,  
And stars shine in his eyes.

The grown-up boy talks even less,  
And he doesn't smile anymore.  
His face has remained the same,  
But his eyes reflect the all-consuming fire of his soul.


	5. Curufin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curufin, Day 5

Greatest of seven brothers,  
Famed and skilled like only one other.  
After the master of smithery;  
Tags along a little boy, who thinks his father a hero.

Greatest of all the remaining Noldor,  
But the boy grew up and doesn't tag along.  
The master of smithery and lies wears a crumbled crown,  
And the seat next to him is empty now.


	6. Ambarussa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ambarussa, Day 6

Hey brother,  
Telperion shines and the stars are out.  
Laughing among the trees;  
It's you and me against the world.

Hey brother,  
I know the road is long.  
The stars don't shine and laughter is gone;  
I promise I didn't want to leave you alone.


	7. Fëanor and Nerdanel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fëanor and Nerdanel, Day 7

Remember when,  
when we danced in the shores?  
Remember when the light shone in your eyes?  
Remember when we were happy those faraway times?  
  
What happened to us?  
What took that light away, darling?  
You left me here and went over the sea;  
and now you're not coming back.


End file.
